


cat will chase

by Latia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck Shipping World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame but something wild to run with." -Robert Brault</p><p>(bonus fill for HSWC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat will chase

Sometimes when they're cooped up in his hive, him elbow deep in some new contraption and her idly playing with some scraps, trying to shove them together into something vaguely feline-shaped--the ground will shiver.  
  
Like always, she sits up--she can't perk her ears, but her entire self seems to perk. "Eq-"  
  
He never even looks up. "No, Nepeta."  
  
Without turning around her can hear her pout. "Equius!! Come on, I don't even want to hunt them! Let's just follow them a little bit!"  
  
 _That_  makes him look up. "Forgive me, but when you say 'let's', you mean 'let us'? As in the two of us?"  
  
Nepeta's snorts are terribly unladylike. "No, Eq, me and Aurthor. Yes, the two of us!!"  
  
The urge to lower his eyeglasses is terribly STRONG, but he resists. "And just what makes you think I have even the smallest desire to partake in such a foolish endeavor?"  
  
"Well for one, because of you and your creepy thing for hoofbeasts--"  
  
"It is not a  _thing_ , Nepeta, I merely find them. Interesting. It's nothing 'creepy'."  
  
"--but even then, because you need to get out! You've been fooling around with that for HOURS, you need to get some air, some blood moving!"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"N--" He catches himself. "I'm not going to play this game with you right now. I'm incredibly busy."  
  
A stomp of a foot. "Well fine! If you want to rot in here, be my guest! And if you're so busy, I'll get out of your hair and go have some fun with some 'interesting' hoofbeasts."  
  
"Yes, that'd be for the--wait, what?"  
  
" _;33 < *AC says 'Don't wait up!'_*"  
  
"Nepeta--!" By the time he turns she's already out the door.  
  
\---  
  
It happens by accident. He manages to catch up to her, sprinting at top speed just to keep up with the mass of white  
  
 _(muscles tendons strong and elegant as the movements of a machine)_  
  
hoofbeasts, galloping across the desert  
  
 _(hoofs punishing the ground in crescent-shaped indents)_  
  
and he should just keep up with her, with them, just to make sure she doesn't get hurt--it  _is_  his duty as her moirail, after all--and he follows, he keeps, up, he   
  
 _(runs, runs, runs so fast, his bloodpusher running a dizzy race with his mind, fast, fast, and near-wild with adrenaline, the cobalt in his veins electric with energy, with...with life)_  
  
(their movement grooved into his mind)  
  
(Nepeta's laugh in his ears)  
  
(his laugh)  
  
(his?)  
  
When, eventually, they simply can't keep anymore, they collapse on the shaking ground. The herd shrinks in the distance as their chests heave up and down with air and adrenaline.  
  
"...Nepeta."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...that was completely foolish. You are to never to speak about this with anyone else."  
  
"Okay, Equius."  
  
"And for the record, I did not enjoy that one iota."  
  
"Okay, Equius." But she still smiles like she's won.


End file.
